


I will rearrange the stars - Pull 'em down to where you are

by Alliwriteistrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwriteistrash/pseuds/Alliwriteistrash
Summary: Yuuri and Victor go to the beach to help him sleep.





	I will rearrange the stars - Pull 'em down to where you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courfelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfelicious/gifts).



Yuuri knew he should be watching the stars. It was the reason both of them decided to leave his parents onsen in the middle of the night. That and his total incapability to fall asleep.  
Despite only telling Victor once that the sight of the night sky makes his nerves calm down he remembered and happily pulled him to the beach. Both of them were only wearing pajama pants and a shirt, but the warm summer night made it more than bearable. 

It wasn't that the sky wasn't beautiful. It was the quintessence of beauty, elegance,   
and harmony. The night sky hung with stars shimmering from afar and the moon lighting up the beach. Everything a nervous insomniac Yuuri could ask for... If it weren't for the person next to him.  
He could feel the heartbeat against his head, rested on the chest of the Russian, and hear the soft breath of him by his side. Victors stroking his hair so tenderly that it made his own heart race. 

“The sky is beautiful tonight,” Victor whispered as if any loud word would disturb the beauty in front of them.

Looking up to his lover he noticed how the moonlight shimmered in his hair, making it seem like pure silver. It looked precious, too delicate to be touched by the hands of a mere mortal. His eyes, reflecting the stars upon the sky, made it seem like the whole universe was hidden in them. He looked like a young god. Breathtaking.

Victor, who seemed to have noticed Yuuris gaze, looked at him with confusion.

“Yes. The sky is beautiful tonight”- the Japanese started, not taking his eyes away from the other for even a second -” but I'd rather look at you”  
His voice sounding breathless and his eyes filled with so much love that they threatened to overflow.

Caressing the cheek of the older man, Yuuri united their lips in a delicate kiss.  
The Russian, not expecting such boldness from his normally so shy and reserved lover, turned a lovely shade of pink. 

“I love you” Victor said under his breath before locking their lips in another tender kiss, wishing for endless moments like these without noticing the falling star moving rapidly across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under the same name (Alliwriteistrash) and the inbox is currently opened for requests


End file.
